


Freedom (or Die Trying)

by hahahaharlequin



Series: KURODAI Week, 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KURODAI Week, 2020[Day 5]: Hot /Cold+"We're both camp counselors, but from "rival" cabins, and our respective kids thought it would be a good idea to tie us up the flagpole"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KURODAI Week, 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	Freedom (or Die Trying)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/12qzAnLA2KH5eamMV1ZqGk?si=0aKFcgXfRhmFiUNw5vq60A) from Camp Camp, but I apologise if I couldn't live up to how awesome the song really _is_

He's been knocked unconscious, but he _knows_ he heard Hinata's, Tanaka's, and Nishinoya's laughs right before he blacked out. Other than this information, he had an idea that they must have carried him somewhere else, since he can feel the hot, sticky air on his skin, rather than the chilly breeze that blew on his face at the break of dawn. That, and there's _something else_ wriggling on his other side, so he thought it should be right about then that he should wake up.

_"Great! You're finally awake, thank god,"_ the familiar, grating voice greets him. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was an unruly tuft of black hair, and the _lamest_ red bandana wrapped around the other person's head. 

"Dammit." 

"Yeah, I know, right?" Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma Cabin chuckles, whipping his head sideways in an attempt to throw his hair away from his eyes.

Daichi had always thought... that his hair was a _tad_ bit messy, but seeing him wake up from sleep, with yet the chance to style his hair, he finally understood that the guy really couldn't help it. 

But the bandana was _really_ lame.

"You wear your stupid bandana to bed?" 

With the way he was tied to the flag pole, he can only crane his neck so far, so he couldn't fully see Kuroo's face, but he can see tufts of hair hiding from behind the mess hall. He hears Kuroo blow raspberries as if to dismiss Daichi's question. He can also hear Suga, Yaku and Asahi gossiping nearby. Probably on their way to pass them, and laugh in their faces. 

"Wanna kick and struggle from our holds, and _accidentally, wink wink,_ kick Suga and the other's faces when they pass by and laugh at us?" caffeine-less Daichi always came up with the worst ideas. 

Instead of a reply, he felt Kuroo hook a finger with his, and had more hair in his face than he asked for: " _Nah._ This kinda feels great, I guess?" Kuroo said, looking away as if to hide his face from Daichi. "Not the whole getting tied up part, I mean, it's cool, I guess that I got tied up with someone decent like _you,_ I mean, did you know Bokuto sleeps in his _birthday suit?"_ He threw his head back to laugh, and let out a yelp and a curse when he hit his head _hard_ on the flagpole.

"Let's just have the kids have this, and I'm just kinda surprised Lev and your shrimpy were paying attention in Knot-tying Class yesterday."

Daichi's hand-- the one that wasn't touching Kuroo's-- patted around the rope, and felt the knots weaved in, and tried pulling against them, only to find them unyielding. 

He could only smile at his, and Kuroo's situation; waking up in their pyjamas, tied to a flag pole by their respective campers for whatever reason, and now the rest of camp is waking up, and just about to see them. "Yeah," Daichi sighed. "You're right." He tilts his head backwards, to lean back against the pole. 

"Let's just wait for the more responsible counselors to wake up and untie us."

Kuroo's finger wrapped itself around Daichi's tighter. "Yeah, good enough for me."


End file.
